


Of A Queen

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Presents, Rarepair, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: It's not wrong to befriend, or even date the Dark, right? She gives everyone else gifts, why not return the favour.
Relationships: Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Of A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Something short & cute for a rarepair.

He'd done this a few too many times than he'd like to admit. Although, never with a gift. 

Night was falling over the Constant, dusk shrouding the world in a slow descent into darkness. He tread quietly, leaving behind the campsite. The bustle of nighttime duties, and the indignant protests of the children being sent off to bed early clamored behind him. Wickerbottom always put the three of them to bed, and Wilson wouldn't be missed for one night. 

A sigh escapes him, claws dancing over the petals clutched gently between them. The Moon would be rising soon, the Sun dipping below the horizon to hide for the coming night. It would be then he'd see her. A quiet grin broke across his face, almost a little giddy. Perhaps he shouldn't be so delighted at the thought, and some years ago he would of been petrified at the insinuation. But things do change, and he was quite alright with the turnaround he saw. 

Wilson gazed upward, the first few stars of the Constant peeking out from their haze. The scientist closes his eyes, content as he strode along. Somewhere private, somewhere no one else was going to be around. His nerves were wracked, despite doing this so many times. Just about everyone was still at camp, except maybe Wortox. The imp did his own thing anyhow. Wilson picks up the pace a little, stepping off the foot made path, diverting into the scenery of thick pines. He holds his gift in one claw, using the other to push nettles from his face. This was good enough. 

Wilson yawns quietly, watching as darkness finally engulfed the Constant. Fumbling, the scientist unhooks the lantern from his back, flicking it on. Light radiated from the source, dimly illuminating the area around him. A nervous grin broke across his face, trying not to crush the roses between his claws. He had cut the thorns from them with a flint knife, beading them into a crown of roses. Very befitting of her.

It was only a few moments before he could feel the change around him. The feeling of being watched from in the dark. Quietly, Wilson placed the lantern on the ground. It wasn't hard to notice her watching from the dark, especially as the Moon approached its peak, lighting the darkness more and more as each night passed. It made it so much easier to admire her.

Sheepishly, he grins, stepping into the barrier between light and dark. "...I. Ah. I uhm. I brought you something, Charlie."

A hand outstretched from the darkness, knuckles sweeping over his cheek. "Always so nervous." She hums quietly, smiling, teeth bared. Always took him by surprise, sharp jagged teeth, juxapositioned by the gentle features of her face. Soft, grey eyes that watched his nervous motions. "Well? I'm waiting, dear."

"Right, right." He fumbles a moment, before grinning wide, placing the crown atop her head. "...A crown befitting of a Queen." 

With a silent adjustment, he takes a small step back, making a bit of space between the two. He clasps his claws together, watching as she slowly pulled it from her head. Did she not like it? No, no, silly him, he didn't exactly show her what it was. 

"...Do you like it?"

Charlie's face softened as she curiously inspected the flower crown. A smile broke across her lips, small and approving. Something sentimental. 

"Yes, I do." Slowly, she placed it back into her hair, still smiling. 

"Then that's all I could hope for." It really, truly was. He knew she didn't act out of malicious. She deserved to be happy, too. Even if it was from something small, but thoughtful. 

A hand cupped his cheek, careful and doting. Wilson's breath hitched, silent as she leaned in close, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. Her other hand had placed itself on his chest, and Wilson couldn't help but hold his breath. The smell of roses, and lipstick was pungent, intoxicating. And like that, she drew away, admiring the black lipstick stain on his cheek. Wilson's face felt inflamed, the Queen quietly snickering, watching his features light up. 

"...Thank you, Wilson."


End file.
